Forum:Badass/best class mods?
Badass Class mods Alright, time to talk class mods. Sure there are the legendaries that boost here and there. But how about (if Gearbox could squeeze it in) Badass class mods that focus entirely on one skill tree? The level they could be should be Pearlescent, due to the sheer power such mods would boast. So heres my take if Gearbox would ever make them. -The skills the mods would boost would be all the leveling skills in one tree by +4, +5, or +6. So not the skills with only one point to them. -Each mod also has it's own perks for three stat boost. Here's my suggestions for them. -all mods are listed from left to right skill trees. Commando Badass Guerrilla up to: +6 for guerrilla leveling skills *+60% Turret duration *+55% Team shield recharge rate *-55% Team shield recharge delay. Badass Gun Man up to: +6 for gunpower leveling skills *+600% Turret health *+45% gun damage *+75% Nuke radius Badass Survivalist up to: +6 for survival leveling skills *+15% of max health regen *+75% fight for your life time *+55% Action skill Cooldown rate Siren Badass Matriarch up to: +6 for Motion leveling skills *+150% phaselock duration *+20% damage reduction *+50% movement speed Badass Angel up to: +6 for Harmony leveling skills *+15% team max health regen *+50% melee cooldown rate *+15% life steal Badass Destructor up to: +6 for Cataclysm leveling skills *+50% element effect duration on enemies *+45% team cooldown rate *+35% gun damage Gunzerker Badass Gun Luster up to: +6 for Gun Lust leveling skills *+45% Fire rate *+45% Gun Damage *+75% Weapon swap speed Badass Rampager up to: +6 for Rampage leveling skills *+7.0 team bullet regen *+45% Action skill Cooldown rate *+45% Reload speed Badass Brute up to: +6 for Brawn leveling skills *+15% of max health regen *+20% damage reduction *-45% status effect duration Assassin Badass Sniper up to: +6 for Sniping leveling skills *+60% team accuracy *+75% Sniper damage *+75% Sniper crit hit damage Badass Pretator up to: +6 for Cunning leveling skills *+15% of max health regen *+10 second Deathmark duration *+50% movement speed Badass Ninja up to: +6 for Bloodshed leveling skills *+200% melee damage *+55% action skill cooldown rate *+35% Gun damage Mechromancer Badass Robot lover up to: +6 for Best Friends Forever leveling skills *+50% shield capacity *+55% action skill cooldown rate *+15% damage reduction Badass Element Master up to: +6 for Little Big Trouble leveling skills *+50% element effect duration on enemies *+65% team element effect damage *+45% element damage reduction to player. Badass Anarchist up to: +6 for Ordered Chaos leveling skills *+45% reload speed *+65% gun damage *+150% accuracy Psycho Badass Blood up to: +6 for Bloodlust leveling skills *+6.0 second bloodlust stack time *+75% team kill skill time *+50% explosive damage Badass Maniac up to: +6 for Mania leveling skills *-12% chance to hit yourself with melee. Silence the voices no longer hits yourself *+150% Fight for your Life time *+300% melee damage Badass Hellborn up to: +6 for Hellborn leveling skills *100% fire resist. Igniting yourself will no longer hurt you, but it will still show up. *+150% burn duration for player. *+200% element effect duration on enemies. All above ideas originated from the mind of MythicShadows (talk) 16:57, October 30, 2013 (UTC) So what you think? Leave comments about above and current favorite in game class mods below here.